


We Should Do Something Stupid

by AdmiralPockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Comfort Sex, Coming Out, Drinking, Drugs, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Party, Post-Coital Cuddling, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Some Humor, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralPockets/pseuds/AdmiralPockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have been working hard with no results. They finally decide to take a night off and things take an unexpected turn. Without meaning to, they end up sharing some of their darkest secrets and living out their wildest fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Do Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> ***Season 7 "Death's Door" Spoiler***  
> This story also makes previous season references. Please leave feedback in the comments and thank you for reading!
> 
> (Please check out my sister account to see my other piece called 'Inferius' by PocketSoldier. I might re-post this work and delete this account in the future.)

We Should Do Something Stupid

Three weeks of almost no sleep and round the clock drinking was catching up to Dean. The numbers that Bobby wrote down on Sam's hand before he died continuously floated though his mind. Sam wasn't drinking as much as Dean but didn't look any better than Dean felt. 

Bobby was like a father to him and Sam. Most of the time he was an even better father than their own, though Dean would never admit it. They had grown closer and closer over the past couple years and the shock of having him taken away felt like too much to handle. 

Nothing was adding up and being stuck inside the cabin with Sam was starting to drive him crazy. 

“Let's face it, Sammy. We've tried everything we can to figure out what these numbers mean and we've come up short every time. It's over. At least for now.” Dean sat on the checkered couch and buried his face in his hands.

“I know. You're right, Dean. So what are we supposed to do? We can't go after Dick because we still don't know how to kill him. Are we just supposed to go back to regular hunting?” Sam grabbed two more beers and handed one to Dean. 

“Maybe. Or maybe we just need a break. I don't know. I can't even think any more. Hell, I've been dreaming about those numbers for nights now.” Dean shook his head and took a drink.

“Yeah. I know what you mean. It just feels wrong to give up. I keep thinking about that last day in the hospital. The last thing he did was write that down and-” 

“Shut up, Sam. I know, and I don't want to think about it anymore.”

Dean didn't mean to be so harsh but he was starting to fray at the edges. 

“I think you're right about needing a break. We should go out tonight, try and let loose a little bit. There is a bar just down the street.” Sam offered.

“Awesome. If you are suggesting that though, we must be pretty desperate.” Dean grabbed his coat and lead the way out the door. 

The sun had just set and the evening was growing cold. Even though the bar was small, it was warm and filled with people. 

They both ordered whiskey and downed it in one shot. After god knows how many drinks, Dean realized that his head was starting to spin. Even Sam was smiling. Both of them ended up unbuttoning their flannel over shirts. The bar was playing some loud country music and several good looking women eyed them from across the room. 

“Those girls are definitely checking you out.” Sam nudged him. 

“Na, I think they are looking at you. How could they not? You're a giant.” Dean snorted. 

“Aren't you going to go hit on them or something?” Sam swayed slightly.

“And leave you here alone? You're drunk.”

“Since when have you ever cared about leaving me alone to go hit on chicks?”

“Since today. Now, shut up about it.” Dean couldn't stay looking serious for long. He hadn't been so drunk in years. “If you're so concerned about the ladies, then why don't you go keep them company?” He prodded Sam to see what he'd do.

“No way, Dean. Like you said, I'm drunk.” He exaggerated. “But so are you. I didn't think you could even get drunk anymore.”

“You've made that clear several times. Just because it takes a whole bottle doesn't mean that it can't happen.” He liked it that Sam hardly ever picked up girls. Even though it shouldn't have bothered him, it made him jealous.

“We should go do something stupid.” Sam's eyes glinted in the bar lights.

“What? 'We should go to do something stupid.' That's a stupid idea.” Dean imitated Sam in a high pitched voice and paused for a moment, “Yeah. We should go do something stupid. Let's go, Sammy.” 

Dean stumbled forward, burst outside and stopped, “What are we doing?” 

“Something stupid.” Sam replied after almost falling through the doorway.

“I got that. But what are we going to do?” Dean waved his arms at the world, “I know. We need more booze first.” 

“Uh, okay. Yes. Let's do that.” Sam's mind was clearly hazy.

They walked over to a liquor store that was down the street, continually swaying and bumping into each other on the side walk. It only took a few minutes for the cold to reach them again. Their breath was visible and Dean shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his dad's old leather jacket. 

The lights of the dirty store flickered and the woman at the register eyed them with suspicion. Dean rolled his eyes and handed her a ten and a cheap bottle of whiskey. He braced himself against the counter and bumped into the magazine rack next to him. 

“God, Dean, watch what you're doing.” Sam said in a slurred voice. He had a stupid grin on his face and punched his brother on the shoulder harder then he meant to.

“Jesus, you're such an ape.” Dean rubbed his shoulder and shot Sam a dirty look.  
The woman handed him his change and glared as they walked out. She closed down the store immediately afterwards, leaving them in the dark parking lot.

“Where to, Captain?” Sam leaned into Dean and started in on the bottle.

“What? How should I know? This was all you're idea.” Dean grabbed Sam's hand that was around the neck of the bottle and lifted both their hands to his own mouth. He took a huge gulp and then released Sam who gripped the bottle even tighter and gave Dean a strange look. 

A man moved out of the shadows and approached them. 

“You lovers looking to have a little fun?” The stranger reached into the pocket of his black trench coat.

“Whoa! Stop right their!” Sam and Dean fumbled for their guns and tried to spring into action, looking clumsy.

“Chill out guys.” The man laughed and pulled out a bag of weed. “This might help take the edge off.”

“Are you kidding me?” Dean blurted out and shoved his gun back into his jeans. “No way. We're not taking any of your drugs.” 

He grabbed Sam's arm and started to guide him away. “And we're not lovers!” Dean shouted over his shoulder.

“Hold up, Dean.” Sam turned back towards the guy. “Yeah, I'll take a couple joints.”

“Done and done.” The man reached into his other pocket and passed two over to Sam who happily over paid him

“What are you doing, Sam!” Dean couldn't believe what he had just seen.

“Something stupid.” Sam laughed continued down the street while Dean stood there in shock for a couple of seconds.

“Well we aren't going to smoke that in the cabin. That shit stinks to the high heavens.”

“Course not.” 

Sam led the way to a factory building and found his way to the boiler room.

“Really, the boiler room?” Dean raised his eyebrow.

“It's cold outside.” Sam took off his jacket and sat down against a wall. 

“Yeah but it's really hot in here.” Dean complained as he threw his jacket next to Sam's and sat down.

“In a couple minutes you aren't going to care.” Sam reached into Dean's pants pocket to pull out his lighter.

“Hey, get your hands out of there!” Dean jumped.

“Relax, Dean.” Sam said in quiet voice, lit up a joint, and handed it over.

“I can't believe we are doing this. Is this what they taught you in college?” He took a drag and tried not to cough as his throat closed up.

“Don't be a little bitch about it.” Sam lit up the other, took a huge hit and held it in.

“What the hell, Sam!” Dean let out his breath and coughed hard. “How many times have you done this?” 

“Enough times.” Sam released his breath slowly. 

“I did not expect this to happen tonight.”

“Me neither.” He laughed.

They sat and listened to the machines for a moment. 

Sam reached over his head and pulled off his shirt, exposing his hard abs that were gathering drops of sweat.

“Why did you have to pick the boiler room?” Dean tried not to look at his brothers perfect body but the drugs, booze and heat were getting to him. Sam's brown shaggy hair was starting to stick to his forehead and Dean felt a flush creep over his skin. 

They took another drag at the same time.

“This isn't half bad.” Sam looked at the smoldering joint and smiled at Dean.

“Am I supposed to feel so...” Dean almost said 'aroused' before he caught himself.

“Feel what, Dean?” Sam got a kick out of looking at his high brother.

“Nothing. I just feel... awesome, actually.” He finished lamely and let his head roll slightly to the side.

“Yeah, that's kind of what weed does.” Sam's lopsided grin fanned the flame that was building within Dean. He was afraid he would say something he would regret but couldn't regain control.  
“You're the best brother, Sam. I'm lucky to have you around.” 

“Me too. You've saved my ass so many times.” Sam turned toward him and Dean realized that their faces were closer than he thought. 

“I mean, I'm really lucky. Sammy, do you ever think that maybe things were supposed to be different between us?” Dean's voice was deep and husky as he looked into Sam's dilated green eyes.  
“In what way?” Sam's brow furrowed.

“It's just that sometimes I wonder-”

“What was that?” Sam cut Dean off and pulled himself to his feet. 

The clang of the boiler room door shutting resonated loudly. A sauntering figure wondered towards them through the steam. Tall black heels clacked against the concrete as the woman came closer. Her curves were gripped tightly by a slinky red dress that plunged down in the front, showing off the shape of her breasts. The dress was thin enough to be able to see her hard nipples through the fabric. 

Neither of the brothers said a word as she stopped before them. 

“Cat got your tongue?” She flipped a wavy lock of black hair off her shoulder and eyed Sam's bare chest.

“Are you lost, miss?” Sam let the joint that was between his fingers fall to the floor. 

“Do I look lost?” She spoke in a satin voice. 

“Something's not right here, Sammy.” Dean tried to keep his voice low as he stood up.

“You think?” The woman spoke up and asked Dean. “I'm so sorry to have interrupted your little moment. But not that sorry.”

She began to strut back and forth with calculated movements. Her red lips twisted into a smile.  
“I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you two boys in the bar, completely hammered. It's no way for hunters to be acting.” She waggled her finger at them. “I couldn't pass up the opportunity to get a better look at the famous Winchester boys.”

“How to do know who we are?” Dean asked her briskly.

“How could I not? You've killed so many of us. Maybe that slipped your mind for a moment while you were getting high.” Her eyes flashed black and in one swift movement she had thrown Sam against the wall.

Dean reached for the knife that would send the bitch back to hell but dropped it when she wrapped her fingers around his throat and lifted him off the ground. He pulled at her hands but she had an iron grip. 

“You're pathetic.” She spat the words out. “I expected a better fight from you.”

Sam struggled to his feet and grabbed a lead pipe that was laying on the floor. He charged at the demon and hit her hard in the head. She released Dean and fell to the floor.

“Is that all you've got, lumberjack?” She taunted Sam who threw himself on top of her and smashed her head into the ground. but it was only a moment before she was on top of him, squeezing his neck so hard that his face started to turn purple. 

Dean crawled on his hands and knees over to where the knife had been tossed aside. 

“Get of my brother, demon bitch.” Dean plunged it into her back. 

The demon threw her head back and screamed.. Her body collapsed on top Sam who gasped for air. 

Seeing the woman's legs around Sam, her body against his, mad Dean livid. He ripped her off of Sam and helped him to his feet. 

“Are you okay, Sammy?” Dean grabbed his face and looked at his body. He had grime from the floor on his arms and blood from the demon smeared on his chest. 

“I'm fine. Are you?” Sam looked dazed.

“Yeah. Let's go back to the cabin and get you cleaned up.” Dean tossed him his shirt and jacket.  
“I don't even remember seeing her in the bar.” Sam shook his head.

They grabbed the whiskey but didn't drink much on the way back.

Once they stepped inside, Sam took off all of his clothes in the middle of the room and threw them in a pile. Both of them were still high and drunk. He probably didn't think twice about his naked body but Dean wasn't prepared for it, especially when Sam met his eyes and smiled before heading to the shower. Dean felt his pulse quicken and his body getting harder. He hoped that Sam didn't see the lust in his eyes.

Dean walked over to the sink and splashed cold water in has face and tried to forget his brothers sculpted ass as he walked away. He changed into a clean t-shirt and sat back down on the checkered couch. The sound of the shower turning off thrummed in Deans ears. Sam was walked back into the room, wet and clean, with only a towel on. Dean forced himself to stare straight forward at the wall and take another drink. It raced down his throat like fire. 

Sam sat down close to him in only sweatpants. 

“Can't you put some clothes on?” Dean shifted his legs and tried to hide his growing erection. 

“Who cares? It's just you and me.” Sam rubbed his knuckles against Dean's short blonde hair.

“Cut it out.” He slouched further down into the couch but smiled a little because he was still out of it.

Sam took the bottle from him and had another sip. 

“We have a pretty weird life, you know?” Sam put his arm on the top of the couch and relaxed. “When I was in college, avoiding being a hunter, I ended up chasing down a vampire anyways. Once I caught wind of it, I couldn't let it go. Turned out to be a stray living in the same apartment as me.” 

“Really? You never told me that.” Dean glanced at Sam and regretted it immediately. He could have walked out of a magazine with those washboard abs and tight pecks but the black tattoo and scars made him look dangerous.

“I never told anyone that.” Sam mused.

“So, are we telling secrets now?” Dean tried to ridicule him but it came out sounding hopeful.

“Sure, I bet you have some good ones. That is, if you can bring yourself to part with them.” Sam challenged Dean.

“Okay, fine.” Dean thought for a moment. “God, this is turning out to be some weird teenage girls slumber party. Let's see... Well, if we are going to talk about the time spent apart while you were in college, I have a pretty embarrassing one.”

“Let's hear it.” Sam turned toward Dean and smiled.

Dean cleared his throat and flushed at the story he couldn't believe he was about to share. 

“The day after you left for college, I was pretty torn up. I wasn't about to admit it to anyone, especially dad. So, I went out that night and got wasted. Like, a hell of a lot more drunk then we've been tonight. I thought it would be a good idea to bring this random chick from the bar back to my room even though I could hardly keep my eyes open. As soon as we got in bed- you can never repeat this Sam- I passed out. Stone cold. I woke up as the sun was setting the next day to find out that the girl had stolen all my money... and my pants.”

“What? You're pants?” Sam laughed with confusion.

“Oh no, that's not it. She took all of my pants. From the whole room. My boxers too.” Dean cringed at the memory. “I had to go to the store, wrapped in a towel, and buy pants.”

Sam exploded with laughter and put a hand on his brothers shoulder. Dean studied Sam's face while he had the chance. 

“Laugh it up, Sam. But now it's your turn to share.” 

They both took another shot and Sam sighed, “One good story deserves another. Although, I'm pretty sure that mine is a lot worse than yours.”

“How could yours be worse than mine?” 

“Just promise you won't judge me. And it never leaves this room!” 

“Alright, alright. Shoot.” 

“When I left for college, I was relieved and happy at first but after a couple weeks, I ended up in a bar drinking alone and drinking hard.. Jessica comes up to me and starts to hit on me. This is the first time we met, right? I wasn't really interested but she wanted to talk to me and we ended up getting wasted together. She made me laugh and made my guilt about leaving seem far away. We took a cab back to her place and started getting it on.” 

Dean gave him a disapproving look.

“I don't know if I can say this. I had been thinking about you all day, you know? I felt really guilty, Dean. And so... No I can't say it.”

“After my story? You better say it!” Dean punched Sam in the shoulder for payback. 

“Ouch! Fine. I had been thinking about you non-stop that day and somehow, I have no idea what happened, but when I came... I yelled your name instead of hers.” Sam was red up to his ears.

Dean looked at him in shock. “And she decided to date you after that?”

“Shut up, man. I couldn't even look at her in the morning.” 

He laughed but wondered if it meant something more than Sam was letting on. He hoped that the accident was because Sam was thinking about fucking him instead of Jessica. 

“That is pretty bad.” Dean thought about Sam all the time. Especially when he was drunk. 

Sam had a sad reminiscent look on his face. The look was mixed with longing, but for the first time he wondered if the longing was for Jessica or for him.

“It was really hard being away from you, Dean.” 

“I know, Sammy. It was hard for me too. And I didn't have a Jessica.” He hedged.

“People like you and me, hunters, we aren't supposed to have that.” Sam trailed off and took another small drink. “Do you think it's a little weird that we shared a heaven?”

“No. Why would it be?” Dean said defensively. 

“I'm just saying. Shared heavens are usually for soul mates...” Sam pondered. “Anyways, it's your turn to try and one up that mess with Jessica.”

He thought about being Sam's soul mate. All Dean wanted was to be with Sam. Sharing heaven with him made sense but Sam would have to feel the same way for it to be true.

“I always go to bars and hook up with random chicks to try and stop thinking about you.” The words came easily out Dean's mouth. He felt more sure about Sam's feelings and couldn't hold back anymore. 

“What do you mean?” Sam shifted his body.

“I mean, I get drunk and avoid being around you because I'm afraid that I'll mess things up. Sam, I've been through hell and back and the only thing worth living for, the only thing I want, is to be with you.”

“That's your secret? That you want to be with me?” Sam whispered.

Dean couldn't respond. He felt sick. He never should have said anything. The silence that stretched out drove a knife into his heart. He's just ruined everything. Sam didn't feel the same way, he imagined it all. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.” Dean tried to take it back but Sam held up his hand, signaling him to stop. 

“It's my turn.” Sam looked Dean in the eye. “And mine's worse.”

He swallowed hard and waited for Sam to say something horrible about how much he hated him or wished that he could get away from it all.

“When you went to hell, I fell off the wagon. You know what I did but you don't know why I did it. I drank demon blood. I did crazy things, things that I knew were wrong, because I wanted to die. And when I died, I wanted to make sure that I would go to hell. You were there, Dean, suffering. All I wanted was to die and burn in hell because if that's where you were, if that's what was happening to you, then I deserved it too. You want to be with me, but I was willing to go to hell for you.” 

Sam looked at Dean with haunted eyes.

“Dean, I want to be with you, too. When you broke into my college apartment and I saw you for the first time again, I knew I made the biggest mistake when I left you. It hurts, physically hurts, when you're away. When I see you with all of these other girls, I try to pretend that I don't care, but I do. My whole life I've wanted to know why I wasn't enough and instead of an answer, you tell me that you feel the same?” 

“How could I know? Every day that I'm with you I feel like a whole person but every day for as long as I can remember I've forced down those other feelings. For years I've imagined what we could be like. I'll never let you go to hell. You know that I'll do anything for you.”

“How couldn't you know that I wanted you, Dean? I try to talk to you. I tell you how I'm feeling but instead of reaching out, you always shove me away. That's why I left. Because I thought you didn't want me.” Sam's eyes welled up.

His words cut deep into Dean. “I never wanted to make you feel that way but I didn't know what else to do. Let me make things right.”

“I didn't want my soul back because when it was gone, I didn't have to love you. I didn't have to hide anything or pretend.”

“I don't want to pretend anymore. I love you. I love you so much that it hurts.”

Dean wanted to grab hold of Sam and kiss him with all the burning passion he was feeling, but instead he leaned in slowly. Their breaths mingled together. Sam, crossed the distance and lightly pressed his lips against Dean's. They were soft and fit perfectly into his. 

When Dean pulled back Sam wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's neck, locking him in place. 

“I love you, too.” He whispered against Dean's mouth and pulled him on top of his bare chest and kissed him harder. 

Dean felt Sam grind against him between his legs, both of them already rock hard. He broke away from Sam just long enough to rip his shirt off. Their chests pressed together and Dean felt like he could have stayed that way forever with their bodies entwined. The moment he always dreamed of and wished for was finally coming true.

Sam was pulling him closer with his long strong arms. He nuzzled the side of Dean's chin and then gently bit his neck. Dean involuntarily jerked against him and pulled him up into a sitting position so that he could straddle his brother. His hand found it's way into Sam's damp hair as the other dug into his back, holding him in place as his heart raced faster than it ever had before.

In a flash, Sam was on top and pulling off Dean's pants and boxers. He sprang free and felt exposed under Sam's intense gaze. They kissed desperately. Sam bit his neck again before moving down and flicking his tongue over Dean's nipple. 

Dean growled deep in his throat as Sam trailed kisses and bites down to his aching cock. It was the sweetest torture when Sam took him in his hand and met his eyes.

“I've never done this before.” Sam hesitantly wrapped his lips around the tip of Dean's head and slowly took him deep into his mouth.

“Oh, Sam.” Dean's hips rose up to meet his mouth and he clawed desperately at the couch. It took everything he had not to come when Sam palmed his balls and licked from the base of his penis to the tip along the underside. He'd had a lot of blow jobs but none of them even compared to the touch of his brothers hands on him.

Dean looked at Sam's curved back as he hunched over to try and fit Dean all the way into his mouth. He gagged and gripped Dean tightly in his hand. He throbbed as Sam went down again and again. One of his huge hands gripped Deans leg and kept him place while he swirled his tongue around his head.

“Does this feel good?” Sam gasped for air and looked him in the eyes while stroking him up and down.

“You have no idea.” Dean pushed Sam away and pulled down his sweatpants. “We are taking this to the bedroom.”

As soon as Sam stepped through the doorway Dean pushed him down onto the bed and brought his lips up to Sam's ear.

“Do you want this?” Dean bit his ear.

“Yes.” Sam moaned and lifted his hips up until their dicks pressed together.

“Do you want me?” Dean pushed Sam back and grabbed his cock.

“Yes, Dean. I want you, right now. I've always wanted you.” Sam opened his mouth in surprise as Dean spit on his hand and rubbed his thumb over the tip of Sam's head. Pre-cum oozed out and Sam's breathing hitched. 

“I'm going to make this right, Sammy. I'll never let you down again.” Dean touched Sam the way that liked to be touched and the way he touched himself. He worked one hand at the top, rotating, and the other at the bottom moving in time.

Sam was bigger than he was in every way, but it only made Dean smile. His brother gripped the sheets and threw his head back as Dean roughly took him into his mouth while gripping the base of his cock. 

“Don't stop.” Sam couldn't control the way his body writhed for more. 

Dean wanted to make Sam feel good. He wanted to make him come inside his mouth. He went faster and faster until Sam moaned loudly. The sound alone almost made Dean come. Sam gripped Dean's short hair and thrust himself deep into his throat. 

“Not yet.” Sam shook as he held back an orgasm. “I want you inside me. Be my first.”

Sam pulled Dean up and kissed his wet mouth. He pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth and only wanted more. They couldn't be close enough.

“Anything for you.” Dean reached down to Sam and traced his fingers past Sam's balls.

He gently pushed one finger into Sam and kissed his neck.

Sam arched his back and moaned.

Dean spit on hand and moved another finger inside Sam, trying to open him up while his brother clenched and began to breathe faster. 

“Look at me, Sam. Look in my eyes.” Just enough light came in from the other room for them to see each other. They looked wild and needy. Both of them felt more desperate then they thought was possible. “We'll do this together. It's my first time too.”

Sam relaxed and Dean pushed a third finger into him until he felt ready. His body was slick with sweat and hungry for more. 

“Do it, Dean.” Sam turned over onto his hands and knees and spread his legs apart.

Dean looked at his brothers body and ran has hands over his muscular back. His broad shoulders clenched under his touch. He reached around and took Sam in his left hand while using the right to guide himself in. Sam dropped from his hands to his elbows and left his ass sticking up in the air as Dean moved further in.

“Oh god.” Sam's shoulder were pinched together. 

“Fuck.” Dean tried to move slowly but his primal instinct was trying to kick into overdrive. Sam quivered and tightened around him with a gasp.

“Are you okay?” Dean forced himself to pull out.

“I'm more than okay. Don't stop now.” Sam pushed back against Dean and cried out when he went deep.

Dean moved faster, unable to stop himself, but Sam met him each time. He kept his hand around Sam's cock and smacked his ass hard. They both moaned and Sam tightened around Dean.

He pulled Sam's back against his chest, thrusting deeper and harder. Sam's body shook when Dean bit his neck and then pressed him back onto the mattress, pulling out. He turned Sam over and kissed his lips. 

“I want to see you when you come.” Dean's voice was husky and broken. 

Sam kissed his brother softly and guided him back inside. 

They locked eyes and rocked together. 

“I'm sorry for everything. You mean the world to me.” Dean pleaded with Sam. “Please forgive me. You have to know that I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know, Dean, and I forgive you.” Sam placed his hands on Dean's hips and brought their bodies close together again. 

Dean's chest rubbed against Sam's cock each time that he thrust his hips forward. Even if he went back to hell when he died, being with Sam was worth every second. 

“I'm gonna come.” Sam arched into Dean and dug his fingers into his back. He tensed and shook in Dean's arms. 

“Say my name.” Dean pounded into him and felt his body tensing along with Sam's.

Sam exploded against Dean and yelled his name the way he did when he first had sex with Jessica. His cum coated both of their stomachs. 

Dean never thought he would hear his little brother moan for him or cry out his name. When Sam did, Dean couldn't hold back anymore. He froze deep inside Sam and came hard, filling him up. They panted together and Dean collapsed into Sam's arms. They clung together, trying to save the moment. 

Neither got up from the bed and eventually Sam rolled over to spoon Dean. 

“Sammy?” Dean whispered in the dark to his brother.

“Hmm?” Sam's breathing had slowed and he teetered on the edge of sleep.

“Never mind.” Dean pulled the blanket up and let himself settle into Sam's embrace. Sleep crept over his body but Dean couldn't help but to wonder what things would be like in the morning between them. Maybe they would stay close and make love when no one else was around. 

It was just as likely that, come sunrise, they would try and pretend it never happened.


End file.
